Everything will be okay
by SVGL-person
Summary: La vida mientras se esta en un coma sencillo. Cap 07 ahora disponible... proximamente cap 08
1. COMIENZOS

**COMIENZOS**

Luego de un duro mes después de la larga tormenta, Claire tiene que mudarse a Mineral Town; pues La lluvia y los vientos derribaron la casa que sus padres le regalaron al morir, esa pequeña cabaña a las afueras de una gran ciudad en la capital.

Las tormentas son muy destructivas; sobre todo si se transforman en huracán, o eso decía la televisión cuando interrumpieron las señales para poner el noticiero.

"Si la vida te da limones, haz limonada" solía decir su padre cuando Claire estaba deprimida, pero nunca le dijo que hacer si la vida te los quitaba, El cielo se mostraba gris y el sol solo se vería dentro de algunos días.

- ¿Ahora qué haré?- Se decía la chica una y otra vez cuando recordaba su viejo hogar destruido.

El camino hacia Mineral Town no fue largo, pero sí muy difícil, al estar en la capital no podía tomar un barco, sólo le quedaba caminar. Con dos días de caminata cualquiera se decepciona pero al ver el pueblo en las cercanías Claire se sentía satisfecha, y un poco hambrienta.

- Ahí está, Mineral Town.- Se dijo a sí misma con una sonrisa en su cara.

Unas horas más tarde llegó a "Rose Square" (creo que así se llama la plaza), todo era igual, sólo destrucción; pero algo era diferente, aquí todos tenían esperanza, reconstruían el pueblo y se confortaban unos a otros.

- Disculpe, ¿podría decirme donde está el alcalde?- Preguntó Claire a un extraño hombrecito asiático.

El hombrecito señalo un pequeño letrero en forma de flecha que ponía: "Alcaldía". Luego miró a la chica y se quedó anonado. Claire dio las gracias y subió por la calle siguiendo el letrero. Al pasar vio una iglesia y decidió entrar.

- Bienvenida- dijo el cura mirando a la chica. Se acercó a ella y le invitó un vaso de agua, ella aceptó y los dos se dirigieron hacia el altar luego de saber sus nombres.

Platicaron durante horas hasta que las enormes puertas se abrieron dejando en vista a un chico de hermoso parecer y una vieja vestimenta. Se acercó un poco y se sentó a orar en la primera fila de la iglesia.

- ¿Quién es ese niño? –

- Es Cliff, siempre viene a rezar- le contestó Carter

Claire se quedó mirando al chico, se veía la tristeza en su mirar. Una lágrima salió de su ojo deslizándose por su mejilla y antes que tocara el suelo el chico volteó a verla y se sonrojo tanto como una cereza.

- H-Hola, ¿tú eres?-

- Oh. Hi Soy Claire.-

- No te conozco, ¿verdad?-

- No, Vine en busca de un hogar- Dijo Claire- ¿Sabes de algún lugar en renta?- Cliff se sonrojo un poco más e hizo una expresión momentánea.

- Aún hay cuartos disponibles donde Doug, quizá te haga un buen precio-

Claire asintió maravillada, lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hasta que estaban fuera de la iglesia y se detuvo; la fuerza del jaloneo lo detuvo a 5 centímetros de su cara, Claire volteo a mirarlo y al verse tan cerca ambos se sonrojaron tanto como tomates.

- L-La posada es-está por allá-

- T-Thank you-

Clair se dirigió hacia la posada de Doug caminando de espaldas, mirando fijamente a los hermosos ojos de Cliff. Sin haber caminado más de tres metros ya había chocado con alguien, en ese instante se volteó y noto que era una chica un tanto molesta.

- ¡Discúlpame! Lo siento mucho-

La chica tenía un siniestro destello en el ojo, soltó la bolsa que cargaba y miró a Claire directo a los ojos mientras golpeaba su palma.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿¡Qué haces con mi NOVIO!- dijo la maniaca pasando de una tranquila voz a un enorme estruendo.

No sabía qué hacer, era claro que no saldría ilesa de ahí; Claire no contuvo los nervios y se desmayó a plena acera. Cliff corrió a socorrerla y la chica se moría de culpa y vergüenza. Ambos la cargaron y entraron en la posada para después ayudarla.


	2. HOGAR

**Harvest moon y sus personales le pertenecen a Natsume**

El segundo cap de mi primer fic.

* * *

><p><strong>HOGAR<strong>

*Nunca es bueno despertar en un lugar extraño, sobre todo cuando te desmayas del miedo a una chica lunática. Esa noche Claire se levantó sobresaltada en aquella habitación de la posada.

- ¿Eh! ¿Dónde estoy?-

Era una bella habitación; de verdad muy bella y limpia, y emanaba un olor delicioso. La confundida se puso sus botines y bajo casi inmediatamente pero en silencio, se acercó al marco de la puerta y cuidadosamente se asomó en la cocina. *snif *snif Olfateó la chica tratando sin éxito de adivinar lo que se cocía.

- Ahora que despertaste, puedes decirme: ¿Qué hacías con mi novio?- Dijo la lunática amenazándola con un cucharon.

Claire balbuceó un poco y antes de responder algo escuchó una familiar voz desde el mostrador. No esperaba encontrarlo en un lugar como ese. Rápidamente corrió siguiendo la voz y descubrió que sus sospechas eran acertadas. La persona que platicaba con el dueño era Basil, un amigo de su Padre.

- ¡Basil! ¡Basil, soy yo Claire!- El hombre volteó y miró a la chica, era más grande de lo que recordaba.

- ¡Hey, Claire!- Dijo levantando el tarro.- No esperaba verte en un bar-

La chica crispó los ojos y se mostró un tanto confundida; Se puso a mirar a su alrededor, indudablemente era un bar. Miró de nueva cuenta al hombre con ojos de confusión, pensó un poco seguido de entrecerrar los ojos y le dijo:

- Eres un ebrio-

- JAJAJAJAJAJA ¡Mírate, como has crecido! ¿Cómo están tus padres?- Claire bajo la cabeza.

- ¡Muertos!-

En ese instante la chica salió corriendo del lugar, pasó varios edificios pero no le importó; Buscaba un lugar donde pudiera tener un momento a solas. Llegó a un bosque al sur del pueblo, se sentó en un tocón tratando de contener sus lágrimas; no lo logró. Sus sollozos eran fuertes, lo suficiente para atraer a un policía.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?-

- Déjeme sola por favor-

- ¿Acaso estás perdida?-

-¡LE DIJE…!- Claire nota que la persona es un policía- Oh! L-Lo siento.-

- No te preocupes, no es nada- Dijo el policía- Pero dime ¿Por qué estabas llorando?-

- P-Pues… vera… ¡mi casa!-

-?-

- Si, vengo desde la capital y aún no he conseguido un lugar donde vivir.-

- Déjame adivinar, el huracán destruyó tu hogar ¿cierto?- Claire asintió.- Sígueme-

El oficial La condujo por un áspero camino, lleno re ocas y trozos de pared. "Al ayuntamiento" decía un letrero en madera muy bien tallada, lo siguieron y llegaron a una casa común, un poco destrozada y sucia pero muy acogedora. Al entrar notó un gran escritorio a la mitad de la sala.

- Padre, he traído a esta forastera.-

- Oficial Harris, le he dicho que no me llame "padre" cuando está en servicio- dijo un hombrecillo vestido de rojo- ¿Y a quien has traído?-

- A esta linda señorita.-

El Hombrecillo se levantó de su escritorio y se acercó cuidadosamente a la chica la miro de arriba hacia abajo y de nuevo; Se dio la vuelta y regresó a su silla, poniendo sus manos en posición de plegaria la miró a los ojos y le dijo.

- ¿Cómo te llamas niña?-

- Claire, soy nueva en el pueblo-

- Y bien, Claire, te gustaría salir conmigo-

Claire dio un salto hacia atrás y gritó un poco. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." dijo repetidamente mientras negaba con la cabeza. Recobró el rojo en toda la cara y gritó aún más: "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO."

- ¡Oye cálmate!-

- ¿¡COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR ALGO ASÍ!-

- Tú buscas un lugar donde quedarte, ¿no?- Claire asintió avergonzada- ¡Muy bien! Si aceptas salir a una cita conmigo te daré algún lugar donde puedas estar.-

La avergonzada chica pensó y pensó… Levantó la mirada y se sonrojo un poco más, miró al alcalde y sin más remedio salió por la puerta a toda prisa. Ella esperaba llegar a la posada da nuevo, pero en lugar de eso llego a un gran edificio. Su curiosidad era tanta que tuvo que entrar lo antes posible.

- ¡Gray, basta! ¡Te he dicho que no!- dijo una voz desde la segunda planta.

- ¡Mary, vamos! Solo te pido una-

- ¡He dicho que no! Así que suéltame-

Claire al escuchar esto se armó de valor y subió en pose de heroína. Al llegar hasta arriba descubrió que sus sospechas eran acertadas, un chico de gorra azul acosaba a una dulce señorita de anteojos mientras la sujetaba del brazo. Claire se abalanzó contra el acosador y lo sujetó del cuello al tiempo en que decía:

- ¿Estas bien amiga?-

- ¡Ah! Suéltalo- dijo en voz alta la desconocida

- Pero… ¿qué?-

- ¡Es mi amigo!

La rubia soltó al joven con extrema cautela. Y lo empojó lejos de la chica. Lo miró con una mirada asesina y el tipo no tuvo más remedio que salir luego de unas palabras de amenaza:

- ¡Me voy! Luego te veo Mary-

La señorita de anteojos tenía terror en sus ojos, al no poder contener la tensión rompió en llanto, al ver esto, Claire se acercó a ella y tratando de consolarla coloco su mano en su hombro mientras le mostraba una amistosa sonrisa. La señorita levantó la cara de inmediato y se mostró molesta, con un golpe precipitado alejó la mano extraña y empojo a la heroína.

- ¡¿POR QUE HAS HECHO ESO! ¡SOLO QUERIA AYUDARME Y TU HAS ARRUINADO LA ESCENA!-

- "?"- dijo Claire a escuchar esto

- ¡Sólo déjame en paz y sal de mi biblioteca!-

Dicho esto la muy molesta señorita sacó a Claire a empujones y cuando tuvo la oportunidad, cerró la puerta en la cara de la chica. Ésta no entendía lo que había sucedido, pero era claro que no debería volver al lugar, por lo menos no en un tiempo. Trató de llegar al lugar que el alcalde le había mencionado, pero no lo encontró.

Luego de horas caminando en círculos por fin logró llegar a la posada, no era su intención pero era mejor que nada. La miró de arriba a abajo y entró, el lugar estaba sin duda más animado que en la mañana cuando salió. Había más personas y las mesas estaban desacomodadas con tarros con bebida burbujeante, al verla entrar todo el mundo en una sola voz dijo: "Hey-Hola".

Claire se quedo estupefacta y cuando pasaron varios minutos de poner una graciosa reacción se dirigió al mostrador y hablo con el hombre detrás del teléfono.

- ¿Disculpe?-

- ¡Oh, bienvenida! ¿Que se le ofrece jovencita?-

- S-Si… bueno… esto… Estoy buscando un lugar donde pasar la noche.-

- ¡Ah! No digas más- Dijo el hombre entre sonrisas- ¡Ann, querida. ¿Podrías venir un momento?-

La misma lunática amenazante apareció tras la puerta de la cocina, al verse ambas gritaron simultáneamente y en seguida el grito de la lunática se convirtió en un gruñido de ira. Claire se agachó un poco tratando de ocultarse bajo el mostrador pero la lunática se abalanzó contra ella y la mangoneaba mientras le decía repetidas veces:

- Deja en paz a mi novio-

Rápidamente el ruido se callaba por tal emotiva reunión, al ver esto el hombre tomó a su hija mientras ella luchaba por zafarse y la colocó atrás de él, se acercó a la rubia y la ayudo a levantarse.

- ¡Ann, no recuerdo haberte educado así!- dijo muy molestó aquel hombre.

La lunática chica agachó la cabeza y muy avergonzada regreso a la cocina.

- Te pido disculpas en nombre de mi hija, déjame compensártelo, te prepararemos una habitación de inmediato y no te preocupes por el costo, corre por cuenta de la casa-

El hombre dio dos palmadas y de inmediato la lunática salió de nuevo con cara de regañada, muy forzadamente pidió unas no tan convincentes disculpas y condujo a la rubia a través de la escalera hasta su habitación.

- ¡¿En qué estabamos!-

Dicho esto tdodo el mundo siguió con la fiesta e hicieron como si nada hubiera sucedido.

* * *

><p>Acabo de descubri cómo subir otros caps, asi que si alguien sigue mi historia… bueno aquí está<p>

Porfa, si les guto o no les gustó comenten, así sabre siquiera si alguien lo ha leído y sabre si mis fics valen la pena hacerse


	3. PLAYA

**LA PLAYA**

Una mañana soleada se disfruta, claro, sólo cuando al despertar no vez un rostro de tu mismo genero viéndote 2 cm de tu rostro. En ese momento Claire se levantó abruptamente, bueno, en realidad cayó de la cama, las cobijas son verdaderas trampas cuando quieres levantarte rápido.

- ¡Ahhhh! ¡Ann que estás haciendo!-

- Esperaba a que te despertaras-

- ¡¿QUE? ¡¿PORQUE? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viéndome?-

- Sólo unas horas-

- ¡"Sólo unas horas"!-

- A media noche me desperté, te he tratado algo mal y quería pedirte disculpas, y… decirte que: ¡NO TE ACERQUES A MI NOVIO!-

Claire pensaba que Ann era una total lunática pero ahora pensaba que no lo era, ¡Era mucho peor! "¡Qué clase de loca se te queda viendo cuando duermes durante HORAS!". La cara de espanto, terror y confusión desenfrenada de Claire hicieron que Ann cambiara un poquito de tema.

- ¿Quieres ir a la playa? Iremos a reconstruir las cabañas de Zack y Kai-

- . . . Ok-

- ¡Genial! Te espero abajo con tu desayuno-

- ahh… claro-

Ann bajo precipitadamente por la escalera, tan rápido que tropezó en el último escalón, no cayó pero Claire lo hubiera deseado. Se levantó del suelo destrabándose de las sábanas, se dirigió al espejo y cepillo su cabello, en ese momento Gray caminaba hacia abajo cuando cruzó por la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de Claire, la curiosidad lo consumió por un instante hasta que abrió un poco la puerta y su ojo fisgón se asomó para ver el interior.

Él no esperaba ver algo como es, Claire estaba frente el espejo desvistiendo su joven cuerpo botón a botón. Gray no podía moverse, el morbo en su roja cabeza hicieron que le sangrara la nariz, Claire se miró en el espejo y notó al fisgón en el acto.

- ¡AHHHHH!- Gritó la joven mientras se cubría su desnudo torso con la pijama

Gray no sabía que más hacer, su mente estaba nublada después de lo que vio y como cualquier hombre en una situación así hizo lo más estúpido posible: ENTRO A DISCULPARSE

AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Los gritos se escuchaban casi hasta la ciudad capital. El posadero subió lo más apresuradamente posible y su hija lo seguía buscando algo de que platicar en contra de la "rubia-quita-novios".

El hombre se deslumbró con lo que vio: un chico rojo noqueado en el suelo, una chica parcialmente desnuda en una esquina de la habitación y un espejo roto. Ann estaba extasiada, no siempre se encuentra alguna información tan jugosa como para acabar la "competencia" en un solo día.

- Ann, ni una palabra de lo ocurrido- dijo el posadero con cara de asombro y vergüenza.

- P—Pero… ah… esta bien-

- Señorita, permítame ayudarle- el hombre levantó cuidadosamente a la asustada chica y gritaba:- ¡Bribón, largo de aquí antes que llame a tu abuelo!-

Gray se levantó de inmediato y corrió a la puerta, la hija del posadero aun estaba asombrada y llena de alegría pero resignada bajo a seguir atendiendo a los clientes.

- Señorita, no tengo excusa para lo que pasó, déjeme compensarlo con un desayuno. La casa invita-

La aun perturbada chica asintió con la cabeza y pidió un poco de privacidad, al salir aquel hombre Claire aseguró la puerta y continúo cambiándose de prendas. Abajo estaba Ann acosando a aquel mirón con la curiosidad a tope, preguntando cada íntimo detalle.

- ¿Cómo fue que pasó? ¿Qué tanto viste? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Cuéntamelo todo!-

- No me molestes, solo pasaba y la vi quitándose la camisa, no es la gran cosa-

- ¡Claro que es la gran cosa! ¡Este tipo de publicidad podría arruinarme!- dijo un molesto posadero al chico

- L—Lo siento, yo no...-

- No es momento de lamentarse, me debes su desayuno-

- ¡Eso no es justo!-

- ¡¿Y ver desnuda a la señorita lo fue?-

Muy molesto, Gray miró a otro lado, se levanto muy frívolo, pagó la comida y salió del lugar, justo Claire iba bajando cuando el acosador salía, ella se acercó a la barra y encontró un plato con huevos y pan tostado.

- ¿Esto es para mí?-

- Si, es por lo de hace rato-

- ¡Está delicioso!- dijo la rubia al dan una probada

- Eso espero, mi hija lo preparó

En ese momento Claire se puso un poco pálida y volteo hacia la abierta puerta de la cocina, vio a Ann cocinando con una botella de amoniaco a su lado y no contuvo su fugaz mente lo suficiente para no imaginar lo que contenían sus huevos.

- Ermm… no tengo hambre-

- Oh... debí pensarlo después de lo que le hicieron-

- En realidad… si eso debió ser. Pero gracias por todo-

- Señorita-

- ¿Sí?-

- Nada… suerte en su día-

- Claro-

- ¡Espera, vamos a ir a la playa!-

- ¡Es cierto!-

- Ann, no me habías dicho nada-

- Pues por que no es nada, solo ayudaremos a Zack y Kai con la reconstrucción-

- Esta bien, ¡diviértanse!-

Ambas chicas salieron hacia la playa, pero claro sin mirarse directamente a los ojos, una odiaba a la otra y ella temía por su vida. No pasó mucho antes de pasar por la plaza del pueblo donde encontraron tres mujeres, maduras pero a su vez muy hermosas.

- Ann, querida. ¿Podrías venir aquí un momento?-

- Hash… Claire veré que quieren, tú espérame aquí junto al tablón de anuncios. ¡Ya voy!-

- ¡Espera! No me dejes-

- Estarás bien- dicho esto Ann se acercó a las mujeres

- Querida, ¿Podrías ir con Basil? Necesito que recoja algo de la cabaña de Gotz-

- *suspiro* Claro, en un momento voy-

- Gracias querida, toma este caramelo por tu ayuda-

- ¿Ann, qué crees? ¡Habrá un casino de beneficencia en…!-

- Querida Ann, ¿No nos presentas?-

-Claro, Claire ellas son…-

- Hola, yo soy Anna, esposa de Basil-

- Yo soy Manna, esposa de Duke-

- Y yo soy Sasha, esposa del tendero-

- Ermm… ok. Ann llévame a la playa-

- Me tengo que ir pero sigue ese camino y llegarás. Nos vemos-

- Estos jóvenes de ahora son unos maleducados.-

- Amm… Claro, me tengo que ir-

- ¡Fue un placer, niña, nos vemos!-

Claire tomó paso veloz hacia la playa pero no sin antes susurrar: "Que pesadas". El camino no fue largo, pronto logró ver el mar. Un pequeño muelle era el centro de atención, ¡era muy lindo! Hasta tenia un pequeño bote atado.

- ¡Que lindo!- dijo Claire con una inocente sonrisa

- Si que lo es-

La rubia volteó hacia donde escucho la voz y notó a un apuesto muchacho junto a ella, podría ser uno de los más guapos muchachos que vio en su vida. Estaba muy sorprendida, se puso nerviosa de inmediato.

- H—Hola s—soy… Ermm…-

- Si no me equivoco, eres un ángel-

-*Risilla inocente* No soy Claire- estaba muy sonrojada y alagada

- Mmm... Creo que me equivoqué, bueno… soy Kai-

-H—Hola Kai-

- ¿Y que hace tal hermosura caminando sola?-

- Iba a reconstruir algunas cabañas-

-No me digas, justo iba para allá. ¿Te importa si te acompaño?-

-Será un placer-

- El placer es mio-

Ambos, el chico con pinta de pirara y la cautivada e inocente rubia, se dirigieron al lado norte de la playa para comenzar la reconstrucción de las cabañas, pero él tenia algo más en mente: Una chica así había que aprovecharla.

* * *

><p>Espero que no me odien. .<p>

Pero les tengo algo preparado

y… Sigan comentando

:)


	4. CONTACTO

**CONTACTO**

Era tarde ese mismo día, el trabajo fue bastante duro y había mucho que hacer, pero al final, con la playa reconstruida el pueblo volvía a su antigua gloria. Los presentes festejaban con vino y las luces se ponían para dar lugar a una muy improvisada fiesta de celebración. Poco a poco llegaban las personas faltantes, las mismas que trabajaban para no descuidar la reputación que con mucho esfuerzo lograron ganarle a la ciudad.

- Hermosa, ¿te apetece quedarte conmigo a festeja?-

- Claro- dijo con una sonrisa- Pero… ¿Sabes bailar?-

- Por ti, hasta sé volar-

La inocente rubia se sonrojo, el apuesto mestizo dio un beso a su recién conquistada chica y dio caso omiso de las personas que velozmente se aproximaban. Es un muy vistoso panorama la de dos personas fusionándose en un apasionado beso. Justo es el momento cuando tu actual pareja te ve besuqueándote con otra persona.

Popuri pudo ver a Kai besando a una rubia muy excitada; los celos eran extremadamente desquiciantes, pronto notó que ya se dirigía hacia ellos, pero… que les podría decir; "¡Suelta a mi novio!" eso es demasiado común. La duda le devolvió un poco de razón a su deshecho corazón; pudo detenerse lo suficiente para reflexionar un poco. Se veía devastada, el horror y la tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos, su pálido rostro no dejaba de mostrar debilidad. Las manos cubrían su pecho en clara representación de la inseguridad.

Un millón de cosas pasaban por su mente, ¿Y si sólo juega con ella? ¿Si me deja? ¿Y si lo nuestro fue falso? Todo lo negativo paso por su pensamiento en una fracción de segundo; tratando de volver a la realidad, la música a su alrededor se tornaba más alta, a medida que su pecho dolía cada vez más, la pobre chica no soportó demasiado esa presión y rápidamente comenzaron las lagrimas, de igual manera se dio la vuelta y corrió a casa.

- Espero que no tengas planes ésta noche- decía aquel mestizo.

- Planeo pasarla contigo-

- Me gusta tu plan- su beso continuó después de disfrutar de verse por unos segundos.

Popuri subió la escalera y en ese momento se encontró con Ann, al verla sólo pensó en sentirse mejor, así que la abrazó y lloró con más fuerza. Ann se quedo anonada y le respondió el abrazo con un poco de timidez.

*WAHHH

- No pasa nada, Popuri, cuéntame los que pasa-

- ¡Kai me engaña!-

- ¡¿QUÉ? ¿¡Cómo que te engaña!-

-Lo vi... besando a otra- dijo entre sollozos

La imagen de Claire como la culpable entró instantáneamente en la imaginación de Ann. No dudó ni un minuto, e hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

- Vamos Popuri, enfrentemos esto-

- *Sollozo* Bien-

Ambas regresaron a donde se encontraban Kai y "la otra" para encarar el problema de una vez. Las sospechas de Ann eran, y con razón, obvias; Claire estaba, no sólo besando a Kai, sino que también él se deshizo de su camisa y se dirigían hacia el bote. Los gritos de Popuri se hicieron más evidentes, todos comenzaban a ver el "pequeño" espectáculo. Ann se acercó apresuradamente a Kai, lo tomó le los hombros, lo giró hacia ella y le abofeteó los más fuerte que pudo. Se pudo escuchar a la banda deteniendo la música abruptamente.

- ¿Pero qué…?-

- ¿Cómo pudiste engañarme?-

- Popuri, yo no…-

- Kai ¿Qué significa esto?- dijo Claire demasiado extrañada

- Pasa que mi mestizo amigo engaña a su novia contigo-

- ¿Es eso cierto?-

- Yo... Popuri, no es lo que parece-

- ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡CERDO!-

- Te juro que no es lo que parece-

Claire, sujetó a Kai del cabello y pateó su abdomen con tal fuerza que el tipo cayó de inmediato, Ann pateó el cuerpo en el suelo e invitó a Popuri a hacerlo también, ella se negó.

- Kai… ¡Me das asco!- dijo Popuri antes de alejarse del lugar.

- ¡Popuri, espera!- dijo Ann

- Así que tenías novia-

-Grrg… Algo así- dijo el "cerdo" al levantarse

- Tienen razón: Eres un cerdo-

Claire se retiraba cuando Kai la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia él, le dio un beso mientras la acariciaba de una manera inapropiada. La chica se resistía pero él no la dejaría ir así como así; logró zafarse, trató de golpearlo, pero él le soltó una bofetada y ella cayó de inmediato.

- Oh no, no te irás sin antes darme lo que quiero- dijo muy molesto

Claire estaba aterrada, Kai se acercaba cada vez más; Un puño salió de la nada y golpeó al mestizo directo en la cara.

- No te preocupes, no te hará daño- dijo un chico rubio

- ¿Quién…?-

- Gray, sostenlo para que no se haga el listo-

-. . . –

Gray y Cliff sostenían al maldito mientras que el rubio atendía a la asustada chica, ya todos se habían acercado a ayudar, bueno, más que nada para enterarse del chisme.

- Soy Rick-

- Claire, mucho gusto- dijo feliz la joven

- ¿Estás bien?-

- Si-

- Oficial Harris, llévese a ese tipo de aquí- dijo el hombrecillo de rojo

El uniformado sujetó al joven y se lo llevó, al mismo tiempo el alcalde pedía a todos un poco de privacidad para la horrorizada. Todos se alejaron, pero claro, aun mirando a sus espaldas.

- ¿Quieres que llame al doctor?-

- No, sólo quiero irme a cas… cierto- dijo muy desilusionada

- ¿Que ocurre?-

- No tengo a donde ir- dijo con la cabeza abajo

- Si quieres puedes quedarte conmigo, a mi hermana le encantaría-

- *Snif… Esta bien-

Ambos jóvenes se fueron de inmediato de la playa, pero a paso lento. La casa de Rick no era muy espectacular, era como cualquiera de las del pueblo: pequeña, tejado con tejas de barro y un pequeño jardín frontal lleno de flores, la única diferencia, era un patio trasero que se divisaba por un costado; todo estaba lleno de gallinas.

- Ya llegamos… Espero que te guste-

- Si gracias-

Al entrar Claire notó un sonido muy peculiar, era como una especie de llanto, eso le recordó a la pobre chica, tan destrozada, la chica que Kai engaño; se sentía terrible el saber que ella era la culpable y casi rompe a llorar, pero afortunadamente se contuvo.

- Ponte cómoda, avisaré a mi mamá que estás aquí-

Claire no sabia que pensar, Su mente estaba nublada por el suceso de hace unos momentos; la playa no estaba lejos, casi se escuchaba la música. Desde las escaleras se acercaba alguien.

- Rick, ¿qué pasó?- dijo alegre la joven

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- contestó la peli rosada

- P—Popuri, yo no…-

- ¿Quién te dejó pasar?-

- Rick, me dijo que podría dormir aquí-

- ¡Largo de aquí!-

- Ella no se irá, es mi invitada- comentó Rick mientras bajaba con su madre

- ¿Cómo que invitada? ¡Ella me quitó a mi novio!-

- Lo sé, pero no tiene a donde ir-

- ¡NO ME MPORTA! ¡Quiero que se vaya!-

- Chico no peleen- intervino la mujer

El escuchar una pelea verbal nunca es un buen espectáculo, sobretodo cuando en él te incluyen y te insultan; Claire estaba muy dolida, se sentía peor ya con el hecho de haber sido engañada. Una lágrima brotó desde el ojo de la rubia y en un solo movimiento echó a correr para salir de la casa.

Corrió una buena distancia pues la música ya no se escuchaba, ahora sólo era ella y sus pensamientos, esos horribles pensamientos que te hacen querer dormir y no despertar. Se sentó en el pasto recargándose en un viejo árbol y miró al cielo.

- Estrella, por favor, llévame contigo- cerró sus ojos y durmió enseguida.


	5. PROPUESTA APRESURADA

**PROPUESTA APRESURADA**

Es la mañana después de su desastrosa cita, y Claire esta dormida aun, el sol estaba al máximo de brillo. Todo se veía bastante caótico en el pueblo, sobre todo en el mercado pues las cosechas del verano recién llegaban al puerto y comenzaban a venderse bien. Pero en el claro del bosque donde Claire había pasado la noche todo era tranquilo, con excepción de un molesto golpeteo a espaldas de la rubia.

- Señorita, ¿esta usted bien?-

- ¿Qué…?-

No sabía lo que sucedía, entreabrió los ojos para averiguar un poco de lo que pasaba y divisó a un hombre musculoso y enorme; tenía un aspecto muy peculiar y una gran barba, nada que haya visto antes.

- ¿Qué hace durmiendo aquí?-

- Yo… *bostezo*… me quedé dormida-

- Bien, ¿podría dejarme talar ese árbol?-

- ¿Eh?-

- Necesito talar el árbol, ¿podría moverse?-

"Es increíble" pensó la niña "Que valor de pedir que te vayas". La joven no sabía que hacer, miró a su alrededor y su sorpresa no tenía lugar en su cabeza; Todos lo árboles habían sido talados de la noche a la mañana.

- ¿Qué pasó aquí?-

- Soy leñador, me llevé la madera del área- dijo muy orgulloso el hombre

- ¡Claro que no me moveré! No te ayudaré a que mates al bosque-

- Como ya dije, soy leñador, y necesito que se mueva-

- ¡No lo haré! ¿Qué hará?-

El sujeto tomó a la chica por la cintura y la levantó sin problemas, ella se resistía y golpeaba su espalda pero parecía no importarle, caminó unos metros y la soltó en el pasto, regreso con intención de talar, pero la muy astuta chica se le adelantó y abrazo con fuerza el árbol.

- Arg- exclamó el hombre- ¿Por qué quiere salvar al árbol?-

- Pues... yo… por que dormí aquí, eso lo hace de mi propiedad- dijo muy improvisada

- "jajaja" Muy bien, si quiere que el árbol siga intacto, tendrá que darme algo a cambio-

- ¿Algo cómo qué?-

- ¿Qué tiene de valor?-

- Pues llevo un espejo… un boniato… y otra blusa…-

- *suspiro* Me refería a oro- decía impaciente aquel sujeto

- No llevo dinero-

- Pues entonces… Hmm… deme el espejo… y el boniato-

Claire acepto el trato de inmediato y sacó la paga, el hombre la aceptó muy complacido y los guardo en su bolsillo. "Que buen negocio" pensó él a la vez que se daba vuelta para regresar a su trabajo.

- ¡Espere!- le grito Claire

- ¿Si?-

- ¿Cuál es su nombre?-

- Primero el suyo-

- Yo soy Claire-

- Me llamo Gotz-

- ¿Por donde se llega al pueblo?-

- . . .- el hombre quedo pensativo por unos momentos- Hay un puente por el camino de ahí-

- Gracias-

Claire giró y miró su árbol, en él, frente a ella se veía una inscripción que ponía: "JACK WAS HERE" era extraño ver como las personas escribían frases tan alocadas, pero no es de importar, pues el árbol que salvo era un hermoso pero pequeño roble, francamente valió la pena.

Se apresuró y siguió el camino indicado, a los pocos metros había un río con un rustico puente sobre él, por la apariencia se podía decir que no era muy seguro, pero no había otro camino, así que Claire puso un pie en el puente para probar su resistencia, "Se ve bien" pensó, pero no podía dejar de escuchar los crujidos que el puente hace al dar cada paso.

Era casi seguro que el puente tenía que caer en cualquiera de los pasos, pero Claire se mostraba confiada, paso a paso se acercaba a la otra orilla. Los crujidos se hacían más evidentes, pero la chica seguía sin importar nada.

Claire necesitaba tres pasos más; primer paso, el barandal derecho se cayó, segundo paso, el puente comenzó a balancearse, tercer paso, puso un pie fuera del puente, pero éste no pudo soportar demasiado, así que se colapsó y Claire saltó y puso ambos pies en la orilla, pero perdió el equilibrio y se tambaleaba de atrás a adelante, finalmente, se detuvo por unos segundos, pero la tierra se reblandeció y la chica resbaló, cayendo al agua helada.

El lodo no favorece para nada a un rostro, Claire se veía muy mojada y el lodo se acumulaba en su ropa tras tantos intentos de escalar por la lodosa ladera.

- ¡Waaaa!- gritaba la chica- ¡No podría irme peor!- se decía con sarcasmo.

-¡Claire!- una voz femenina dijo a la distancia

-¡Oh C'mon!-

Ann se acercaba apresurada, su sonrisa era evidente. Pero la rubia estaba más ´reocupada por su reputación como para mostrar interés en la presente.

- Claire, ¿Te importaría acompañarme a la plaza?-

- ¡Claro! "Como no tengo algo mejor que hacer"- pensó sin notar que ya había aceptado

-¡Excelente! Pero… ¿qué te pasó?-

- El puente me tiró al rio- mencionó la rubia esperando una muestra de compasión

-Pero hay un mejor puente más allá-

- ¿Eh?-

Ann le señalo un evidente camino con un moderno y resistente puente para cruzar el rio, Es obvio que Gotz quisiera arruinarla, pero como no se le ocurrió antes; en fin, La rubia se sentía más avergonzada que de costumbre, y con razón, estaba llena de fango y para empeorarlo todo, su desafortunada situación se hacía pública.

- ¡Diablos! ¡Como no me di cuenta!-

- Tranquila, vamos a la posada y podrás ducharte-

- Pero no tengo más ropa- dijo pidiendo dinero

- Pues vamos al mercado y podrás comprar más- evidentemente Ann no entendió la indirecta

- Tampoco poseo dinero-

- No te preocupes, mi padre te dará trabajo-

La chica perdió las expectativas "¬¬" y no se atrevía a decírselo directamente, pero lo del trabajo sonaba muy bien, así tendría dinero extra para comprar ropa y, por que no, hasta una casa.

- Bien, vamos a la posada-

- Ok, pero primero tenemos que ir a la plaza-

- ¡Ann! Sólo mírame, no estoy presentable-

- ¡Te ves bien! ¡Vamos!-

Ann se llevó a la rubia casi a rastras, una vez en la plaza todo se divisaba muy solitario, "es como si todos los del pueblo estuvieran en otros lugares", para variar Claire siempre piensa de la manera más obvia, del camino más al norte un chico muy bien arreglado salió, tenía las manos en la espalda, como si ocultara algo, Ann empujo a la rubia acercándola cada vez más al chico.

- C—Claire, yo… Ermm... tú… esto…quisieras…-

- ¿Qué sucede?- dijo inocentemente la chica, Claire no captaba las indirectas.

- ¡¿QUIERES SER MI NOVIA?- dijo el chico sacando de su espalda una rosa y poniéndosela en la cara a su amada.

- ¡¿Estás loco? ¡¿Acaso quieres matar…? ¡Achu!-

- ¿Qué te sucede?- pregunta asustada Ann

- ¡Soy… Achu… alérgica al as rosas!-

- ¡Rápido ayúdame a llevarla con el doctor!- le dijo el chico a Ann

Ambos cargaron a Claire hasta el consultorio del doctor Trent, pero pareciese que no había nadie allí. Sólo unos extraños ruidos que venían de arriba, en el segundo piso.

- ¡Oh! ¡Doctor!-

- ¡No te muevas o te dolerá!-

- ¡Auch! ¡No me abra tanto!-

- Si no lo abro no va a salir-

- ¡Auch! … ¡Vaya si que es grande!-

Los chicos se quedaron perplejos, sus rostros mostraban una combinación de confusión y curiosidad. Enseguida bajó el Dr. Trent, estaba algo sudado y se abotonaba la bata, los chicos lo vieron y enseguida se sonrojaron simulaneamente.

- ¿Me buscaban?-

- *balbuceos*- los chicos no sabían que decir

- ¿Qué hacia allá arriba?- preguntó valientemente Claire

- Mi esposa se enterró una astilla-

- ¡Ahhh!- dijeron los chicos de manera sincronizada

- ¿Y para que me buscaban?-

- Ah si, Claire tiene una alergia- contestó Ann

- ¿Quieres decir que tiene una reacción alérgica?-

- Si, eso-

- mmm déjame revisarla-

El doctor se acercó a Claire pidiéndole que se recostara en la camilla, ella lo hizo y comenzó por escuchar sus pulmones por un estetoscopio, continuo revisándole las rodillas y luego con un palito de paletas miró sus anginas, es decir, todo lo que un doctor hace cuando pierde tiempo con un paciente revisando todo menos la dolencia. Se alejó de ella cerrando las cortinas a sus espaldas.

- Necesito que te pongas la bata-

- ¿Qué?-

- Que te quites la ropa y te pongas la bata-

El doctor se acercó a los chicos pidiéndoles que se retiraran, Ann salió acatando la petición, pero el niño se quedó perplejo, su mirada nula se encontró con la cortina y de su nariz salió una gota de sangre.

- Ve a casa pervertido-

El chico salio con mirada nula y el doctor tomó una tablilla con unas hojas llenas de letras, las revisaba y entró a ver a Claire.

- Bueno, parece que… wow- interrumpió al ver a la paciente

- ¿Qué tengo doctor?-

- Ermm… Elli, podrías ayudar a vestir a la paciente- dijo mientras apartaba la vista de la desnuda rubia.

La enfermera bajo enseguida y sacando al doctor se acercó a la chica entregándole una bata de hospital. Le ayudó a sentarse y llamó al doctor.

- Listo, doctor la paciente esta vestida-

- Muy bien, ¿cómo te llaman?-

- ¿Mi nombre? Claire-

- Bien Claire, recuéstate boca abajo- Claire adoptó la pose indicada

- Bien, veamos tu espalda- dijo el doctor al momento es que abria ligeramente la bata.

- ¿Y bien?-

- Amm… tu alergia es muy fuerte, te está brotando urticaria, será mejor que pase la noche aquí para mantenerla segura.-

- ¿Segura? ¿Eso que significa?-

- Enfermera, revisele el resto del cuerpo y hágame saber donde más tiene el síntoma-

- ¡Enseguida, doctor!

- Y… ¿Enfermera?-

- ¿Si?-

- La espero arriba- dijole mientras le guiñaba un ojo

El doctor subió dejando la bata abajo y la enfermera se apresuró a revisar a Claire para ver a su enamorado.

¿Quieren saber quien era el enamorado?

ESPEREN EL SIGUIENTE CAP

o/o

Y comenten!


	6. ESTADO CRÍTICO

**ESTADO CRÍTICO**

Temprano en la mañana y el pueblo está en calma, la vida de ensueño parecía más tranquila que de costumbre, ahora que todos habían abastecido sus despensas el resto de la semana sería más calmado, claro, sólo cuando no tienes nada que hacer. Claire, recostada en una camilla, lee un libro mientras aguarda a que el doctor deje de "juguetear" con su esposa baje a seguir revisando los síntomas de la paciente, de la única paciente de la temporada.

Un libro complicado no se disfruta mucho, Claire estaba tan aburrida como un muerto, pero si no recibía atención médica pronto, sería lo mismo, ya que a la rubia le afloraba un nuevo síntoma, tenía una fiebre muy fuerte.

- ¡Doctor! No me siento bien-

- ¡Estás bien, en un momento baj…! ¡Oh! Eres buena-

Claire estaba demasiado preocupada como para notar el escándalo que montaba el doctor Su mujer no deja de tener astillas, la rubia se sentía muy mareada, pero creía fielmente en la palabra del doctor. Desgraciadamente, los doctores no siempre tienen la razón, de un momento a otro la aturdida se desmayó dejándose caer sobre el libro.

. . .

Media hora después, el doctor de milagro bajo, se puso su bata y fue directamente a la cafetera, se sirvió una taza y le dio un gran sorbo seguido de tomar las hojas medicas correspondientes a Claire. Se sentó tras su escritorio y levantó la vista, vio a Claire recostada, "Se quedó dormida" pensó mientras mostraba una linda sonrisa. La miró un poco más y notó el libro bajo su cara; se levanta, y se acerca para recogerlo.

- ¡Oh mi Diosa! ¡Enfermera! Venga de inmediato- gritó al notar la fiebre tan alta.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Listo para el round 2?- contesta al bajar la enfermera con una provocadora sonrisa.

- ¡La paciente está hirviendo!-

- ¿Cuántos grados?- dijo asustada corriendo al refrigerador.

- ¡Estoy en eso!- dijo con el termómetro en mano- ¡43,5°C!-

- Aquí está el hielo-

- ¡Bien! Vaya a comprar más, yo me encargo-

- ¡De inmediato!-

El doctor acomodaba el hielo alrededor de Claire mientras que la enfermera corre a la puerta hacia el mercado. El doctor se quedó sin hielo y se sienta preocupado junto a la ardiente chica; se tapó la cara con ambas manos y comenzó a llorar.

La enfermera recién llegaba al mercado, lucía terrible y su mirada era helada; corrió al mostrador y sin siquiera llegar pide bolsas con hielo. El dueño se acerca a la nevera y se apresura. Todo el mundo se acercó precipitadamente a la asustada mujer.

- ¡¿Está bien?- pregunta aterrado Rick

- ¡No lo sé!-

La enfermera cogió el hielo y salió apresuradamente, Rick se sentía culpable y corrió tras ella, tardó minutos en regresar pero al entrar vio que el doctor estaba más calmado, ella se alegró y dejo caer el hielo, Rick la apartó un poco y entró inquieto para ver a Claire. Se aproxima a la camilla y la mira, estaba en paz, tan tranquila que no podía creerlo, giró y mira al doctor.

- ¿Esto es por la alergia?-

- No-

- ¿Qué tiene?-

- No lo sé- dijo alterándose de nuevo

Rick se limitó a desviar la mirada, se sentía inútil, la culpa se acumulaba en sus pensamientos y no podía pensar con claridad; días antes invitó a Claire a una cita pero accidentalmente la enfermó y ahora estaba en cama y desmayada. Por ahora lo único posible era esperar una mejora de Claire.

El doctor se levantó y en un gesto amable y paciente pidió al chico un poco de privacidad para la enferma.

- No te preocupes, estará bien-

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- replicaba el desesperado

- Vamos, ve a dormir. Te avisaré en cuanto despierte-

Rick estaba afligido, la chica de sus sueños yacía en cama, desmayada, él asintió y vagamente se levantó del suelo y salió triste por la puerta.

La dulce enfermera se adelantó al doctor y se colocó junto a la enferma y revisó que su respiración fuese normal. Afortunadamente su temor era infundado, pues la respiración de Claire era normal, un poco débil pero suficiente como para no necesitar RCP. El doctor se relajó un poco, se levantó del sofá y camino lento hacia la cocina.

- ¿Quieres algo?-

- Un té helado, por favor-

- ¿Puedes venir un momento?-

La mujer se aproximó al arco de la entrada de la cocina y en un instante e doctor la tomó por las caderas y comenzó a besarla de la manera más inapropiada.

- ¡Pero doctor! La paciente est…- susurró la mujer antes de ser interrumpida por un apasionante beso.

De la puerta de entrada se asomaba una cara conocida; Ann quería asegurarse de que su nueva amiga estaba en óptimas condiciones, pero su sorpresa fue que cuando entró por completo divisó en la cocina a una excitada pareja a medio desvestir.

- ¡¿Oh mi diosa? ¡¿Qué carajo están haciendo?-

La apasionada escena se detuvo abruptamente, la enfermera se aleja un poco del doctor mientras apresurada se abotona el vestido. El doctor se queda atontado recargándose en la mesa; sin camisa era obvio que estaban por comenzar. Él con una tranquila pereza y molestia se dirigió a la chica al mismo tiempo que tomaba su camisa.

- ¿Qué haces aqui?- dijo despreocupado

- Bus—Buscaba a Claire- dijo con un rostro confuso y rojizo.

- Ella está bien…- se acerca a Elli- Ahora, si me permites- le roba un beso a la mujer.

- ¡Hey! ¡Hay una niña aquí!-

- ¡Oh vamos!-

- Sólo veré como está Claire y me iré-

El doctor asiente impaciente, la chica trata de ignorarlo y se aproxima a Claire, la mira un rato, y le toca la mejilla, suspira y se aleja hacia la puerta de entrada. Sale cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

La enfermera le da una nalgada al doctor y le toma una mano, lo jala un poco y lo suelta tan fácil como lo tentó. El doctor babea un poco y recobra la cordura; da una media vuelta y se acerca a la enfermera y la toma del trasero, ella se rie un poco y comienzan de nueva cuenta con su cortejo.


	7. MIENTRAS TANTO

**MIENTRAS TANTO**

- Hermoso sol el de hoy, ¿no?- dice Rick mirando las nubes.

Un día hermoso merece una energía apta para vivirlo, en ese momento Rick se encontraba en una banca cercana a la tienda, necesitaba más maíz para sus aves. El muchacho se quedo mirando al cielo, en busca de algo en que ocupar el tiempo de espera, pero no encontró nada.

El reloj de Rick apenas marcaba las 8:37 ocho con treinta y siete, la tienda tardaría todavía un poco más, mira a los lados y se percata de que Ann se avecina por su izquierda. En un solo movimiento, se levanta y saluda.

- ¡Ann!- grita el chico- ¡Por aquí!-

La chica se acerca para responder el saludo al impaciente rubio.

- Hola, ¿Qué pasa?-

- Nada- dijo despreocupado- Ven, platícame algo-

- ¿Cómo qué?-

- No sé, lo que sea-

-Hmm… Me encontré a Manna, para variar, y me pidió de nuevo que le llevase la llave de la puerta a Duke-

- Hmm… ¿Y qué más?-

- Sasha me repitió cómo es que se fue su esposo-

- Yo estoy aburrido y espero que abran la tienda-

Los chicos platicaban tranquilamente de sus asuntos; de la tienda salía una hermosa chica, de muy buen parecer, Karen se acercó a los dos niños para alegrarse el día un poco.

- ¡Qué bonito! La pareja prodiga sentados platicando-

- No me provoques- dijo Ann mostrándole el puño cerrado.

- Si no quiero molestar, es sólo que tengo libre-

- Mejor vete-

- Tal vez tengas razón- dijo alejándose un poco- ¡Esperen! Hay algo más-

- No empieces con eso- advirtió Ann

- Pero si no es nada malo, se ve que no me conocen- dijo con cara maliciosa- ¡Hey Rick! Que te parecerían unos besitos jajaja- Rick se vuelve nostálgico y baja la cabeza.

- ¡Ya lárgate!- le grita Ann a la inoportuna.

- ¡Que aguados! No soportan ni una broma- Karen no dejaba de ver al chico- En fin, tengo cosas que hacer, no vemos-

La atractiva pero malvada chica se alejaba cada vez más, Rick trataba de no llorar, pero como todos saben, la tristeza es difícil de contener; Ann daba palmadas de ánimo a su camarada caído, pero sin resultado alguno.

- ¿Estás bien?-

- Lo estaré, creo que iré a la plaza, ¿vienes?-

- Claro-

Ambos chicos caminar lentamente hacia la plaza del pueblo; a Rick le invadía la tristeza, aquella historia con Karen era cuento de nunca acabar, nada más desastroso que lo inesperado, pero las reacciones ajenas son difíciles de presuponer.

Ann pensaba: "Esa Karen, alguien debería darle su merecido", pero su mirada era otra cosa, transmitía carencia, pareciera que esperaba que pasara algo que la ayudara a despedirse de su amigo, pero para su desgracia nada ocurrió.

La plaza por fin estaba bajo sus pies, la hermosura de aquel plano adoquinado sólo se comparaba con la belleza de un pueblo recién reconstruido casi en su totalidad. Ann se sentó en una banca cercana invitando a su amigo a hacer lo mismo, pero Rick declino la propuesta, prefería mirar a las espaldas de la chica y mirar los arbustos de bayas.

- Me gustaría que Claire estuviera aquí-

Ann lo miro de inmediato buscando una excusa para alejarse

- No te preocupes, estará bien-

- Lo sé, pero me molesta saber que fue mi culpa- Rick sentía que la tristeza saldría por su helado rostro

- ¡No lo fue!-

- ¡Si lo fue!- replica el rubio

- Tú no sabias de sus alergias, no pudiste saber lo que pasaría-

Rick baja la cabeza y mira sus pies cuando los mueve a los lados, "tal vez tenga razón" pensaba, pero no podía sacarse del pecho la culpa, tendría que hacer algo para ayudarla. Pero en ese momento era muy temprano, Claire debe estar durmiendo, no puede despertarla.

- Supongo que si- dice sin levantar la mirada

- ¡Vamos! Anímate-

- *Suspiro*-

- Mira, te invito una bebida en la posada- toma la mano del chico- ¿Te parece?-

- Me encantaría, pero tengo que comprar cosas-

- "¡Si!" No te preocupes, lo entiendo- "Perfecto, ahora no tendré que soportarlo" pensaba

El chico se levantó, Ann se despide de beso y promete verlo después, Rick seguro pero deprimido se despide igual y camina al mercado en busca del maíz. La iglesia quedaba de camino, una mirada rápida no hacia mal; quizá sea un buen momento de pedir por Claire. Rick entró al edificio.

Camina hacia el frente y se detiene junto al chico rezando.

- Hola Cliff-

- ¿Te sucede algo?-

- Snif... Karen-

- ¿De nuevo?-

- Parece ser que disfruta humillándome-

- No le hagas caso, ya vendrán tiempos mejores-

- Hablas como un cura-

- jeje… Pero en serio, la paciencia traerá recompensas-

- Ya no estoy tan seguro-

- Esa mujer no vale la pena, además, supe que llegó alguien al pueblo-

- ¿Claire? Ella esta enferma, yo lo ocasioné- baja la cabeza al momento de decirlo

- ¡¿Qué paso?-

- Le di un par de flores y se lleno de sarpullido-

- ¡Eso es terrible!-

- Lo es-

Rick se sentía cada vez más culpable, su sentimiento sólo se comparaba al asco que se tenía. Cliff le hablaba de las maravillas de la vida, pero el rubio seguía con una sorda actitud, las palabras no le entraban en la cabeza, pero escuchó algo que le recordó un asunto pendiente en el mercado:

- … Pero bueno, ¿Quieres ir a comer?-

- ¡Es cierto!- dijo exaltado- Tengo que ir al mercado-

- ¿Eh?-

- Gracias por el rato, no vemos- El rubio se levanta y corre a toda prisa hacia el mercado. Al salir el cura se acerca al desamparado de cabello castaño y le pregunta acerca del… bueno, chisme. Cliff apresurado a contestar le conto lo sucedido y el padre se sentó a modo de escuchar mucho más.

Por su parte, Rick casi llegó al mercado, pero "una roca le hizo tropezar"; Su hermana lo estaba buscando hacia rato, las gallinas no comían más que maíz, y su torpe hermano no traía el paquete de alimento. Antes de que Popuri pudiera mencionar palabra alguna, Rick se precipita asimilando el regaño.

- Si, ya sé. Ahora mismo voy a por el maíz- la peli rosada tenía furia en su mirar

- ¡Y no te tardes más!-

Popuri se alejaba y el rubio se aproximaba a su destino, al cruzar la puerta de entrada se acerca al mostrador y casi sin aliento pide el paquete, el tendero se lo da luego de entrar a la habitación trasera y sacar un gran saco con 50 Kg del mejor producto.

- ¿Cuánto le debo?-

- 5,000G-

- Aquí tiene- dice entregando la suma

- *Kaching* Gracias por su compra- le responde con una sonrisa

Al chico le cuesta levantar el peso, pero con un temor a su hermana lo levanta casi por instinto; en ese instante entra corriendo por la puerta de entrada la enfermera del pueblo. Su m

Irada era terriblemente preocupante, Rick sintió que había matado a su amada y se moría por dentro. La mujer se acerca al mostrador a toda prisa y pide bolsas con hielo; todos en el edificio se callaron, el lugar estaba tan silencioso y frio. El hombre tras el mostrador se apresura y le da el hielo a la mujer, ésta sale rápida y tope.

No lo podía creer, el chico soltó el saco y de inmediato corrió tras la enfermera para averiguar que le sucedía a su amada; ambos llegaron enseguida y el doctor estaba muy quitado de la pena, sentado, relajándose en el sofá de espera.

- Se estabilizo- dijo con voz tranquila

- Me alegro- responde su mujer

- Esperen, ¿Qué leches está pasando aquí?-

- Nada, mi cielo, es solo…- balbucea la enfermera

- Se ha desmayado por la fiebre-

Rick estaba en shock, sabia que no moriría pero su conciencia le administraba más culpa que antes. El doctor se acerca al chico pidiendo que la deje descansar, que se vaya a casa, pero el objeta, desea ver a su chica y asegurarse que se encuentra bien.

- Un vistazo rápido y que descanse-

El chico se acerca cautelosamente a la paciente, la mira y toma su mano.

- No dejaré que nada te pase-

- Muy bien, ahora, que descanse-

El arrepentido suelta la mano y sale despacio del lugar.

- ¿En que estábamos?- pregunta el doctor con una pícara sonrisa

- En que yo… y tú… y luego…-

- Si, ya lo recuerdo-

Ambos calenturientos entraron a la cocina y continuaron con lo suyo, una mordidita ahí, una lamidita allá y un toquecito por acullá; era claro que ambos se divertían de lo lindo, y la paciente, desmayada mientras los doctores hacía cosas sucias y divertidas.

Y por si no quedo claro…  
>El enamorado secreto de Claire es…. Rick<br>Ya veremos que pasara, admito, que ni yo lo sé

{Comenten}


End file.
